


Meadow

by aiokiifin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adventure, Childhood, Childhood Friends, F/M, Idk what to tag this with, Kid Fic, but I still love this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiokiifin/pseuds/aiokiifin
Summary: Hange wants to show her best friend, Levi, something she discovered.(hange zoe: age 12, levi ackerman: age 11)also, i’m using female pronouns for hange in this fic! enjoy, kids.written to: georgia by vance joy
Relationships: Hange Zoë/Levi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Meadow

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this to a fanart i saw on twitter. i don't have permission from the artist to post the art, so here's the link: https://twitter.com/Goblet_42/status/1233682608581513221?s=20

Levi swats another leaf that falls on his face, maneuvering his way around the woods where Hange led the both of them. He barely dodges a branch that threatened to smack him in the face as he moves aside, only to nearly dip his white shoe on a mud puddle.

“The trek is short, sure it is _._ ” He mutters under his breath.

It has been thirty minutes since Hange has begged and forced Levi to join her to the clearing she discovered, thirty minutes since she pulled Levi from the puzzle he was about to complete and thirty minutes since they have started this little _adventure_.

Levi was skeptical for the trip, having worn a white shirt (forgetting to change it), fearing for it to get dirtied and the risk of bugs feasting and crawling on his skin.

But it was Hange, and Levi can’t escape Hange; and with his mother encouraging the both of them to explore outdoors, saying that Levi needs to play with other kids, escaping was out of the question in the first place.

They don’t even have _other kids_ joining them.

“Hurry up, Levi! Your short legs and making you so slow.” A voice shouts from ahead of him.

Levi gazes at Hange, who throws him a teasing look over her shoulder, and sends her a glare for jabbing on his height. He was annoyed. He was sweaty, itchy and tired. He wants to blame her for the fact that his shoes were about to get dirtied. He wants to go home, finish his puzzle and the afternoon tea his mother brewed him.

Wait, maybe it _was_ her fault. Afterall, she was the one who pulled Levi into this in the first place.

“I run faster than you, you know. I just don’t want to splash mud.” He mutters the last part under his breath.

“Make it fast. Come _on,_ Levi, don’t you want to see a dragon fly?”

“No.” Levi deadpans.

She giggles, pausing to wait for him to catch up with her. “Ooh, you say that now.” She sang in reply. “But you will once we’re there!”

“Yeah, sure.”

“You will, I’m sure of it! Look excited, at least, _jeez_.”

“Why not get Erwin for this?” He grumbles as he falls into step beside Hange. “Don’t you usually do this with him?”

“Oh, Erwin went to their summer house this year.” Hange replies, her glasses flaring in the late afternoon light. She grins at Levi and proceeds to pinch his right cheek. “Besides, you’re my _best friend_ , Levi! I wanna do this with my best friend!”

He bats her hand away and rubs his aching cheek; it being dusted pink as he flushed. “But this is tiring and Erwin likes this stuff more than I do.” Levi complains. “Couldn’t you wait until he gets home?”

“Oh, maybe _you_ want Erwin to be here, huh?”

Levi makes a face. “No, I don’t.”

“Am I too boring for you, Levi?”

“Shut up.”

“Erwin’s your new best friend?” She continues to tease; enjoying the furrowed brows and scrunched up nose that settles on Levi’s face.

“Stop it, four-eyes. _Seriously._ ”

She hums. “I will, if you stop being grumpy.”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever.”

They continue their walk in shared silence, Hange having advanced a few steps ahead of him once more; steps uncaring and nonchalant. Levi, on the other hand, albeit hastily, proceeds to carefully tread over the stones, twigs and puddles. He nearly sighs in relief as the puddles seem to have minimized and dry land slowly nears.

A screech from upfront pulls Levi from his concentration on avoiding to dirty his shoes and looks up to just to see the back of Hange’s tan shirt entering a field of tall grass.

_Oh, no._

Levi gingerly leaps from a dry land patch to another, expertly dodging the remaining puddles as he hurried after Hange. He did _not_ want to get left behind; he did not know the way home, to begin with.

Levi enters the grasses, ignoring the sharp, stinging pain that the grass blades leave on his skin. They would redden later, and Levi would itch, but that was better than getting lost and left alone.

“ _Hange,_ ” Levi pants as he searches for the mop of brown hair that has disappeared between the blades. “Where is it? Where _are you_?”

He hurries his movements, disregarding the squishy feel each step he takes. And just as he was about to make a panicked run for it, he stumbles out towards a meadow.

And the sight before him makes him stop in his track; his breath hitching and his eyes grow wide.

The field was vast, stretching as wide as it can with trees surrounding it. Grass painted on beautiful shades of green and yellow feasts his eyes; mixing and scattering. The afternoon sun beautifully basks the clearing in a soft touch; creating a welcoming blanket of the summer warmth along with the clouds that perfectly tones blotches of shades across the land. And there he spots Hange, down the slope of the clearing; enthusiastically waving for Levi to join her.

And Levi doesn’t notice the smile that spreads on his space, the light feeling in his chest as his raven hair whooshes against the comforting breeze when he runs down the slope to join Hange.

“See, Levi!” She exclaims as Levi approaches. Her face shining with excitement, wonder and happiness.

Levi pants as he stops in front of her; giving Hange an exasperated look. The view was amazing, but Levi could seriously do without the panic.

“Look! There’s a dragonfly!” Hange sharply turns and moves, only to trip herself and proceeds to fall in the process.

“ _Hange!_ ” Levi shouts as he reaches a hand to steady her. It took a split second, him seeing her mischievous grin and accepting his hand, only to be pulled to the ground with her. Levi fell to his chest, eyes widening. He plants his hands on the ground, moving to pull himself up, but Hange was quick on her move and hops to tackle Levi; throwing all her weight on him.

“Hange, get off me! I’m going to get _dirty!_ ”

She laughs, not moving from her spot on his back. “Oh, shut it. It’s just for now, Levi.”

Levi continues to struggle. “No, I don’t wanna!”

“Please, please, _please_ , Levi? Just this once?”

“But m—”

“I’ll tell Aunt Kuchel it was my fault you got dirty.”

“That’s not the p—”

Hange gives him a desperate look. “ _Please_ , Levi.”

Levi groans, ceasing his struggling. He could but up more of a fight, but he knew that Hange could be just as persistent. And it wasn’t worth the ache his back is receiving from Hange’s full weight on it.

Satisfied, Hange gets off his back and moves around the meadow, laying down on her back. Levi looks conflicted, rubbing a sore spot on his backside as he thinks; wondering between getting up and upsetting his best friend, or settling down and swallow his disgust.

He sighs, opting to settle on his stomach; settling his face on his hands and his ankles crossing in the air.

“How did you find this?”

Hange lays her head on her folded arms, eyes scanning their surroundings. “My house is closer here than yours, a little past that big tree. I found it when I was chasing this baby rabbit.”

Levi hums. He stares at a dragon fly that settles on a weed. Levi narrows his eyes, moving to go near it, but only to be halted by Hange’s loud voice.

“Don’t move!”

Levi stills. Hange scrambles to her feet and fishes out a magnifying glass from her pocket. She kneels in front of him, and Levi tilts his head up to gaze at Hange as she hovers her magnifying glass on Levi’s head; inspecting something that he doesn’t feel nor see.

“Oh, there’s a Ladybug on your head, Levi!” Hange squeals.

Levi continues to listen as Hange talks, harboring a bored look on his face. The words practically fly from her mouth, using terms that he didn’t understand; perhaps forgetting that Levi was three years her junior in school, as she was accelerated and Levi attended a year late.

But Levi didn’t mind, content in hearing her rambles and seeing the curious look on her face. After all, a ladybug was a ladybug; he didn’t need to know anything more. He was happy basking in the afternoon sun, in a clearing he just discovered, with one of the persons he treasures most.

And maybe Levi was secretly glad that Erwin wasn’t home that summer.

**Author's Note:**

> really, thank you for reading this! do leave a comment and tell me what you think!


End file.
